Chemical Reaction
by lucyglitter11
Summary: Adrien and Marinette team up as lab partners for Science class. Performing experiments for an hour wouldn't cause any trouble...would it? Adrinette one-shot!


Marinette couldn't stop grinning like a dork. She was vaguely aware of Miss Mendeleiv giving instructions on the series of experiments they were about to conduct and how their finals depended upon it. She absently noticed Alya desperately signing her to stop smiling like a love-struck idiot, but she could hardly help it. Her mind was completely focused on Adrien, who was her lab partner for the day.

Oh, how lucky she was to have Adrien, the smartest and most amazing guy, as her lab partner! It was like a dream come true, to be working with Adrien, her crush, and it was all thanks to Alya! Since it was the new school year, the students were allowed to pick new partners, and so, Alya decided to pair up with Nino. Nino, who was in the game with Alya, suggested to Adrien that he, should pick Marinette, since she didn't have a partner yet.

Marinette's heart nearly leaped out of her mouth when Adrien came to her in the locker room before the class began.

"Hey Marinette!" Adrien said with his usual friendliness.

Marinette, who had been talking to Alya, jumped, "Oh um, hey there! Adrien! What brings you here?"

"Nino told me you don't have a partner yet for Science class." Adrien started but was interrupted by Marinette's nervous bumbling.

"Oh yes! It's a great tragedy! I'm so bad at Chemistry; I'm barely passing the tests! And with my luck I would probably get paired with Chloe," Marinette scoffed to herself. "It would be a disaster of great! I mean great disaster. Ugh, what am I saying?" Her shoulders drooped in dismay, while Alya could only face-palm.

"Well, then if it's okay with you, perhaps I could become your partner!" Adrien continued nevertheless.

"Me? Your partner? No way!" Marinette exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh! Then I suppose I'll have to ask someone else." Adrien said apologetically.

"No, I mean, of course I want to be your partner, Adrien!" Marinette quickly covered up.

"That's great! See you in class then!" Adrien winked and went off to his way.

Marinette waved to him dreamily, "Yes, see you in class!"

She snapped out of her trance when she realized that Adrien was saying something to her.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

"I was asking if you could write notes on the plant cells." Adrien repeated patiently.

"Yes, of course! Leave it to me!" Marinette said excitedly and got to work, while Adrien began working on the Oscillating clock reaction. She picked out a leaf and after gently cutting a thin piece of the leaf, she placed it gently onto the glass before adding a drop of water, following the instructions in the book.

She placed the glass under the microscope for observation and pulled out her pink notebook to take notes. All she could see what some swirling patterns of green dotes, shaped like clouds. She continued observing, trying to make sense of the plant cell and drawing its shape on the notebook, when she felt Adrien move close to her. Her breath hitched and a shiver when down her spine when he whispered, "Marinette, there's something you need to know…"

"Um, yes?" Marinette looked up from the microscope, her heart throbbing in anticipation. Before she could let her fantasies run wild, Adrien pulled up the USB plug of the microscope. "I think you're supposed to plug this thing in before you begin your observations."

"Oh…um, right! I totally forgot about that! Thanks!" She smiled nervously as she plugged it in.

"No problem!" Adrien smiled back and returned to his experiment.

Marinette sighed to herself, "Oh, I'm such a dork! I won't be able to survive this!"

"It's okay Marinette! Trust yourself!" Tikki whispered from her little purse.

"Hide Tikki!" Marinette exclaimed, glancing around nervously.

She tried observing the plant cells, but it still didn't make any sense to her. She opened her text book for some clues, but the picture in the book in no way resembled the one she was seeing through the microscope.

"Need any help?" Adrien asked, placing the flask over the stand.

"I followed all the steps, but these plant cells don't make any sense! I just don't know where I'm going wrong! "Marinette explained dejectedly.

Adrien placed a hand over her shoulder encouragingly, "Hey, don't worry! Let me have a look." He bent over the microscope, surprising her. With their faces inches away, Adrien said, "See, you just have to focus on it using this dial," he demonstrated.

She quickly reacted, "I see! Thank you, Adrien!" she smiled nervously.

"You're welcome," Adrien nodded. She used the dial to focus and found the cell matching the images and wrote down her observations.

When Miss Mendeleive came by their desk, she was impressed by Adrien's experiment, the liquid in the flask oscillating from clear, amber, blue and later, a black color. She bent down to see the plant cell and to Marinette's relief, she nodded with approval.

"Looks like we make a good team, eh?" Adrien smiled.

Marinette squealed with excitement internally, "I think so too!" They gave each other a high-five. Marinette couldn't help but feel some connection as their hands met, but she shook off the feeling.

Chloe, who had been observing all this with detest, remarked snobbishly, "I bet you can't do a single experiment without Adrien's help, Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You're just a tiny little klutz!" she laughed wickedly.

Marinette growled, "That is not true!"

"That's not nice, Chloe!" Adrien defended Marinette.

"You're just jealous because your experiment failed!" Alya pointed out at her flask that was frothing all over the desk.

"Jealous of not inheriting her dumbness? You wish!" Chloe snickered once again.

"Enough talking, class!" Miss Mendeleive clapped her hands to draw attention. "Now open page 29, we are going to try a new experiment before the class ends."

Marinette angrily flipped the pages of her textbook. _"_ What does she think of herself? She's just jealous that Adrien asked me and not her for being lab partners." She mumbled to herself. "I can do the experiment without anybody's help."

"Now, carefully light the burner and place the flask with water over it." The teacher instructed.

Marinette, fuming with anger, lit the fire and placed the flask over it.

"Don't forget to wear your safety goggles and gloves. We don't want any accidents in this class." The teacher warned and the students followed.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, still burning with rage.

"Now wait till the water boils with tiny bubbles. Till then, keep all the other materials ready."

The class followed all the instructions, including Marinette, who was performing the experiment with great vigor. It was like she was a whole new person all together. The bubbling red chemical seemed to mirror the fire in her blue eyes.

"I don't think we're supposed to get a red colored solution..." Adrien said raising his eyebrows as he flipped through the pages of the textbook. "Let's just start over, okay Marinette? I'll fetch the supplies," He started looking in the drawers of the desk.

"Now mixing sodium generates an exothermic reaction, which means that if you mix it, there will be-"

Marinette, clouded by her anger, swiftly picked up the bottle of sodium to mix it with the smoking solution. Adrien, noticing what she was doing, raised his arm in alarm, "Marinette, wait!"

A huge explosion sounded as the room tremored under its shock. It left a classroom of baffled and sooty students and a teacher, and a very startled Marinette, whose face and lab coat had been blackened by the ashes of the explosion, hair blown back as if she had walked through a windstorm. She took off her goggles that only revealed a pair of heavenly blue eyes twinkling in all innocence.

"-an explosion." Miss Mendeleive finished and sighed.

"Oops?" she smiled a nervous grin.

Adrien couldn't help but burst out laughing, as the whole class joined in, including Marinette. And even though he was made to scrub the desks of the classroom from the disaster along with Marinette, he still looked upon the day fondly and endearingly upon Marinette's beautiful twinkling eyes. He wouldn't want to trade her as partner for anyone else in the class.

* * *

a/n: I literally have no about the chemicals but this was really fun to write! This is my first time writing a miraculous fanfiction, so I'm really excited to post this! I hope you like it :)


End file.
